


Peace Under the Mistletoe

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, TPM + 4 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aly never really got along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. But the holiday season (and their padawans) might change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Under the Mistletoe

“Master! Master, wake up!” 

Aly grounded into her pillow and rolled over, blinking rapidly as the sunlight filled her sleepy eyes. “Padawan, what’s wrong?” Aly asked, looking up bemused at her padawan, who was overly energetic this morning for some reason. There was a good reason for this, Aly was certain, but her sleepy mind didn’t want to register anything but the warmth of the blanket cocoon that she had bundled herself into. 

“Master, it’s the Solstice,” Bay’me’wi explained patiently, her tone a little exaggerated. 

Aly sat up, rubbing her eyes, and glancing around the room. It was the Solstice. “Oh, why…well…Happy Solstice, Padawan. Are you really that eager to open presents?” 

A small blush crept into the girl’s cheeks and she smiled shyly at her mentor. 

“Well you’ll have to wait anyhow,” Aly announced, climbing out of bed and starting to pull on a fresh tunic. “Master Kenobi and Anakin will be coming later today and I think we should wait until tonight.” 

Bay’ pursed her lips into a small pout. “Master, I thought you didn’t get along with Master Kenobi?” Bay’ followed Aly into the kitchenette, her large green eyes bright as always. 

“Nonsense,” Aly said matter-of-factly but refused to meet her padawan’s inquisitive stare, She didn’t want her rather young padawan to get the wrong impression. Obi-Wan and she had one of those strange relationships. Siri Tachi was another girl that Obi-Wan was obviously always clashing with. But that wasn’t the same. The two always had a teasing cuddly feel to them. Aly and Obi-Wan…didn’t mix well. But something always drew her to the Kenobi boy. 

*~*

Obi-Wan arrived promptly at 1400 hours with his thirteen year old padawan in tow. 

Dinner went over smoothly, except for the part when Anakin and Bay’ fought over the last peace of Pensa fish. 

“You padawans go open your presents. I want to speak to Master Baveric,” Obi-Wan told the two children after dinner. 

Bay’ and Anakin rushed to the common room where the large fur tree stood, sparkling with decorations. “Ha! I’m faster than you!” Anakin yelled, sliding under the tree ahead of Bay’me’wi. Bay’ stuck her tongue out at him and started unwrapping one of her presents. 

The two knights made their way out onto the balcony. The lights of Coruscant were bright as always but there was a sort of soft glow to them tonight. The railing of the balcony was decorated with red flower vines and bright lights woven through the greenery of the creepers. 

Obi-Wan and Aly stood quietly side by side, sipping the red wine that Aly had acquired for the occasion and listing to the excited voices of their padawans’ that carried out from the common room. 

“Interesting how warm it is tonight,” Obi-Wan commented, looking out at the cityscape. 

“Yes,” Aly replied simply. 

“I wanted to say thank you for inviting us. Anakin and I had just gotten back from one of our missions and there would have been no time for preparations.” Obi-Wan now turned to look at Aly, his eyes sincere. 

Aly looked down, not daring to meet his gaze, “Thank you for coming. It’s comforting.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what he could say. The young Jedi was aware of Aly’s slightly awkward relationship with her new padawan and the connection the girl had with Aly’s slain master. 

“Can I ask you something, Master Kenobi?” Aly asked, finally looking up at him. 

“I believe you already have,” Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes sparkling teasingly. 

Aly chose to ignore him. “How are things between you and Anakin now…after all this time? I have no right to pry of course but you must see my reasons, after all I am in a situation—“ 

“A lot like mine,” Obi-Wan finished quietly. “Our padawans are both connected in one way or another with our dead masters, both of whom were murdered. Nether of us would have chosen these children had we not felt an obligation to do so – weather to our master or the Force.” 

Aly looked away from him. She hated it when Obi-Wan put things out in the open like that. Voicing things like this made them too real. “So…?” Aly prompted after an uncomfortable pause. 

“Anakin and I are a lot closer than we were three years ago, There was a time when I wished he would disappear. Now I can’t imagine not having him around.” 

Aly smiled at him, allowing herself to look into his blue-gray eyes. “How could two people as different as you and I be put into such similar situations?” 

“Oh I’m not sure we are that different,” Obi-Wan told her with a serious look. 

“Hmm…you’re too prissy for me,” Aly put her glass to her mouth so that Obi-Wan could not see the smile tugging at her lips. 

“You’re not very fare but I don’t suppose I should have expected that.” 

Aly laughed outright. “I think we should go inside,” she suggested, draining the last of her wine. 

As if on cue, Anakin appeared in the doorway. “Master Obi-Wan? Are you coming to open presents?” Anakin asked innocently. 

“Yes, but after you wipe that frosting off your nose.” 

Anakin, to Obi-Wan’s frustration, used his tunic sleeve to do the job. “Now will you come?” 

“Alright we’re coming,” Aly said, leading Obi-Wan to the common room, Anakin running ahead of them. 

Anakin plopped down onto the couch next to a grinning Bay’. As soon as Aly and Obi-Wan stepped into the room the padawans jumped up with shouts of, “Stop!” 

The two knights stopped, looking rather bewildered. “Anakin what’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked, suspicious of his padawan’s gleeful grin. 

Aly sighed mentally as she realized what was hanging above them. “Look up,” Aly told him, shaking her head. 

“Oh no…” Obi-Wan drew out, his eyes widening as he spotted the impeccable placing of the mistletoe. “Anakin, when we get home I’m going to kill you.” 

“No you won’t, Master. You love me too much,” Anakin giggled with a cheeky smirk. “Not to mention that such an act would be of the Dark Side,” Anakin added gleefully, imitation Obi-Wan’s clipped Coruscanti accent. 

“Well I don’t think we have a choice, it is a tradition after all,” Aly said resignedly. 

“Ah well, I suppose so…” 

When they parted the kiss to the giggles and cheers of their young and silly padawans the two knights smirked at each other. “I hope Siri doesn’t get too jealous when I tell her, Obi-Wan.” Aly said quietly so only Obi-Wan could hear. She had to duck to avoid being playfully smacked by the blushing knight. Aly would later realize that that was the first time she had called Obi-Wan by his first name.


End file.
